


Fun With Rope

by Aquatics



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, first time with kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Fuuka asks Kyrie for something new.
Relationships: Fuka/Kyrie (Ozmafia!!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Fun With Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaerstyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/gifts).



Fuuka took a deep breath. She was going to do this. It was going to work. He liked this sort of thing, or at least there were enough rumours to back up the suggestion that he might.

”Kyrie.”

”Hmm?” He looked up from the kitchen table, newspaper in hand.

”Kyrie, I...”

”Out with it. It can’t be all that dangerous if you aren’t shouting about it.”

Fuuka’s cheeks filled with air. She took a deep breath, trying to recall everything that Manboy had taught her about how one was meant to ask for this sort of thing. Unfortunately, her mind drew a complete blank.

”Kyrie.”

”Yes, Fuuka? Lion got your tongue?” He lounged against the table, smiling in that haughty I-know-everything way that made Fuuka feel ecstatic at best, and woefully lost at worst.

Fuuka sighed, feeling her cheeks burn. Yup, definitely lost.

”Kyrie. About our relationship.”

Kyrie folded the newspaper up and pushed it aside, keeping his eyes on her. ”Yes?”

”I-I want you to tie me up and do naughty things!” She felt as if she was going to melt into the floor, the very place where her gaze landed after it became impossible to look Kyrie in the eye.

”Oh?” Kyrie cocked his eyebrow. ”What kind of naughty things?”

”Bad things,” she mumbled, feeling her cheeks swell like peonies. ”Like, uh, bruises. Wax and stuff!”

”What, to myself? You’re a strange one, Ms. Fuuka - ” He smiled, getting up to place a hand on her shoulder, making her warm to more than just indignation. She wanted that hand to press down, keep her there, make good on his promises to do ’unspeakable’ things as he had joked about too many times to count.

”You. To me. I want you to do things to me.” Fuuka groaned, burying her face in his chest, momentarily soothed by the clean scent of shaving water.

Kyrie’s hands crept around her shoulders, drawing his arms around her until his face was buried in her hair. ”Well, that’s a start.” She could hear the blush creeping into his self-assured voice, contrasting the steady way he held her against his chest, sharing his warmth until she felt as if her feet were going to melt through the carpet.

—-

”Give me your hands.”

His fingers were long and slender, tracing the outlines of her knuckles as he wrapped the rope around her wrists, stuffing a finger inside to gauge the tightness, before finishing it with a bow, then pressing a soft kiss to the knot, making Fuuka tremble. The light pressure was like a ring of flame, engulfing her hands with white-hot ash. She hardly dared move them, allowing them to rest on the mattress like steaming coals.

”Good girl.” Kyrie smiled at her, his gaze piercing and tigerish. He ran his hands down her shoulders, rubbing small circles into her skin, before pouncing, pressing his hands against her waist in a motion that made her sigh, bringing her closer to his warm, insistent lap. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, making her briefly try to move her hands over his, only to be reminded of the red-hot seal around her wrists. He laughed, moving away, grinning as she let out a disappointed whine.

”Kyrie…” she mumbled, feeling the heat rush over her cheeks. Finally, she leaned back, resting against his chest. He ran his hand down her arm, gently teasing her with the tips of his fingers. Not being able to touch him back was frustrating, though it was a bit exciting. Very exciting, she noted as he snuggled up against her, running his hands over her stomach, brushing over the hair of her mons, making her shiver with anticipation. She wanted again to take control, to press her hands over his wrists and show him what she wanted, but the rope against her wrists reminded her once again of his dominance. She had no power in this, which made her even more eager to receive his attentions, spreading her legs to try and show him what she wanted. In doing so, she inadvertently brushed up against his own pressing need, delighting in the fact that he was enjoying this as much as she did.

”Eager for punishment, are we?” Kyrie smiled, pressing a wet kiss to the lobe of her ear, making her flinch with desperation. ”Well, we’d better get started, then.” She could almost feel him harden behind her, going by the playful tone in his voice.

His fingers travelled up, until he was cupping her breasts in a way that made her wriggle impatiently, crying out as he brushed his thumb over her nipple, making it sting and burn with an itch that cried out to be satisfied. He chuckled, working to excite them at his own pace, stopping when her breathing grew too laboured. She pouted with a ’Hmmph’, rubbing back against his firm arousal, indicating her dissatisfaction. His hand slid over her thigh, causing her to gasp as it crept over her hips, towards her wet, inflamed cup of desire. She held her breath, not daring to speak, lest he notice and direct his caresses elsewhere. Another rub against her nipple sent hot flushes down her spine, making her buck her hips near-automatically, desperately aching for his hand to engulf and flood her with the touch that only a lover could provide.

He thrust his hips playfully forward, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger, drawing out a long, soft moan from her lips. ”Oh, please, Kyrie!” she cried, spreading her legs as far as they would go, shaking her hands back and forth, as much as the rope would allow. He grinned impishly, before pressing his hand over her womanhood, cupping it with his heat. He pressed down, rubbing it in dull, maddeningly inadequate motions, making her sigh and move against him, just to get more of the blessed heat that threatened to burst her lungs unless she had enough of it.

”Kyrie, please.” She begged, voice low and ragged with the experience of being prisoner to his flesh. He blew softly in her ear, before pressing a finger against her clit, making her thighs burn. She lay limply back against Kyrie as her back turned to hot ash, feeling his hand touch and tease her until she glowed, deftly slipping a finger in, as if to judge her temperature. She squirmed, wanting him to press forward, straining her wrists. The rope hugged them tightly, a reminder of who her master was. The knowledge that she was completely at his mercy made her skin burn, thighs parting even more to accept his eventual, hoped-for intrusion. If he wanted her to have it - The small laugh in his voice told her that he could be doing this for hours, perhaps. But she wanted, no, needed it right this minute.

”Kyrie…”

He stopped, moving to press a kiss to the base of neck, before giving her sex a loving caress that made her feel more hot and needy than the entire ordeal had done so far. She ’hmm’ed happily as a finger traced the outside of her opening, before sliding into her hot, hungry flesh. Her entire body was at his mercy; she was weak against the way he firmly pressed into her with long, languid strokes at first, building up to a faster rhythm that had her trembling with the ecstatic delight of loving submission, feeling the rope scrape against her thigh as he sent flush after flush through her body, making her moan with pure, unbridled bliss. Finally, she felt herself being pushed over the edge, tilting her hips forward as her spirit seemed to melt away, safe in the hands of her handler.

Kyrie adjusted her until they were lying down, gently nuzzling her shoulder. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath; the orgasm had been far more intense than usual, and she wasn’t sure about how she felt about that. Mostly good, she reckoned, hazily rolling closer to Kyrie.

”So, how was that?” he laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he found her hands, fiddling with the knot. ”Was it worth the humiliation?”

She looked into his eyes and smiled, before leaning in to steal a kiss.


End file.
